


Теплая вода

by samspiesonyou



Series: Sounds of Nothing [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Missing Scene, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Poly, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Очередная фантазия на тему «Что же случилось под действием любовного заклинания». Действие происходит между пятой и шестой серией 2-го сезона.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Tina Tevetino
Series: Sounds of Nothing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728649
Kudos: 3





	Теплая вода

**Author's Note:**

> Любимой команде WTF Holistic Detective Agency 2020.

Было еще только самое начало ночи, а Тодд уже успел чуточку заебаться от количества внимания. Ладно, возможно, он был сам виноват. Не стоило всем интересующимся (и даже некоторым безразличным) представляться как «Тодд Бротцман, фронтмен „Мексиканских Похорон“». Группу в этом захолустье, оказывается, помнили многие, а потому Тодда буквально осыпали вниманием, объятиями и поцелуями. Хотя, по правде говоря, объятия и поцелуи тут отмеряли всем в таких количествах, что на полжизни хватит.

Любвеобильность этой вечеринки зашкаливала. Как она из ангара «Звуков Пустоты» переместилась в полицейский участок, Тодд даже как-то не сообразил. Хотя бы потому, что почти ничего не поменялось — вокруг него все так же отчаянно танцевали, прыгали и тискались люди. Толпы красивых людей.

Тодд не мог не согласиться со словами, сказанными Тиной. Да, он тоже хотел всех здесь трахнуть. И это желание было, с одной стороны, всепоглощающим. С другой стороны, оно было каким-то далеким, каким-то метафорическим, черте каким еще — и вовсе не требовало срочной реализации.

Тодда размазывало эйфорией по стенам. Впервые за несколько лет он не ощущал тревоги. Чувство легкости едва позволяло ходить, а не прыгать. Это настолько сбивало с толку, что Тодд даже попытался разбавить необычные ощущения хоть чем-то понятным, а именно — алкоголем. По крайней мере, с опьянением он был знаком — оно вносило в этот волшебный хаос вокруг нотку обыденности и не давало окончательно утратить связь с реальностью.

Тодду даже знать не хотелось, что намешано в его стакане. Вкусовые рецепторы уловили минимум текилу, гренадин, ром и энергетик. Ничего, во время чесов он пробовал бухло и похуже.

Тодд рухнул на диванчик в углу участка. Он неторопливо потягивал алкогольную бурду, отстраненно наблюдая за шумной вечеринкой, которая еще чуть-чуть — и рисковала эволюционировать в секс-оргию. Побыть в одиночестве ему не удалось: на диван плюхнулась Тина и завалилась на спину, закидывая ноги на подлокотник и устраивая голову на коленях Тодда. Подняла на него круглые взбудораженные глаза:  
— Тодд Бротцман, эта вечеринка точно входит в пятерку лучших вечеринок в моей жизни!

— На первое место, я так понимаю, все же не претендует? — хмыкнув, Тодд сделал еще глоток того, что было намешано в стакане.

— Бывало и покруче, — забавно сморщила нос Тина. — Хотя со звездой такого масштаба я еще не тусила.

— Да заебали, — беспомощно рассмеялся Тодд. — Когда я был звездой?

— Ну… всегда? — на секунду задумавшись, предположила Тина, прикрыла глаза и мечтательно протянула: — В старшей школе у меня вся чертова комната была обклеена постерами «Мексиканских Похорон». Да у меня первый секс случился рядом с твоей напечатанной рожей! И если бы было иначе, секс мне, может, не сильно-то и понравился бы. А так было заебись.

— Что, я был так хорош? — фыркнул Тодд. Его начинал забавлять этот разговор.

— Ты очень старательно пялился своими охуенно бездонными охуенно голубыми глазами.

— Ой, иди ты, — Тодд двинул ногой, пытаясь столкнуть голову Тины.

Та засмеялась, поднялась и села рядом, пристально глядя в упор:  
— Как же я на тебя дрочила…

— Э-э-э… Ла-а-адно, — смущенно протянул Тодд.

В глазах у Тины плясали смешинки. Она ухватилась за горловину футболки Тодда и, обдав горячим дыханием, прошептала на ухо:  
— Я бы тебя трахнула. Тодд Бротцман, как бы я тебя отымела…

— Имелку отрасти сначала, — Тодд попытался сказать это невозмутимо, но губы все равно расплылись в улыбке. Тина была классная. Смешная, резкая, честная, красивая. Флиртовать с ней — одно удовольствие. Тодд был уверен, что и секс с ней оказался бы — одно удовольствие. Классным. Задорным. Легким.

— Так ты все-таки по «имелкам»? — со смешливым разочарованием уточнила Тина. — А то, если что, это было реальное предложение…

— Я по всему, — Тодд бросил на нее оценивающий взгляд. В крови плескался огненный алкоголь вперемешку с сияющими розовыми треугольниками. — Ну, давай. Рискни. Отымей меня полностью.

— Серьезно? — с несмелым воодушевлением спросил Тина.

Тодд кивнул, одновременно пожимая плечами.

— Какое четко выраженное согласие! — засмеялась Тина. — Я спрошу еще раз. Тодд Бротцман, у тебя не будет потрахаться?

— Да знаешь, завалялось вроде парочка, — небрежным тоном протянул Тодд. — Пойдем поищем в подсобке?

— Другой разговор! — одобрила Тина. Тут же схватила его за запястье и потащила в сторону маленькой комнатушки. Тодд на ходу допил свой ядреный коктейль и едва успел умостить пустой стакан на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности до того, как был с энтузиазмом впихнут внутрь.

Тодд думал, что уж кто-кто, а Тина точно не станет тормозить и моментально перейдет от слов к делу. Но та зачем-то включила свет и начала рыться в одном из ящиков, которыми была уставлена подсобка. Кроме ящиков, тут стояли еще стеллажи, сейфы и невысокий столик.

— Так, — пробормотала Тина. — Где-то он у меня тут валялся…

— Что ты ищешь? — подозрительно поинтересовался Тодд.

— О, нашла! — восторжествовала Тина. — Вот это!

В руках у нее был… Резиновый член на ремнях? Тодд почувствовал, как шестеренки в его мозгах заскрипели и прочно встали, отказываясь двигаться дальше. Что?

— Это что, страпон? — глупо спросил он. Потому что, конечно же, это был страпон, чем это еще могло оказаться?

— Ну, не пальцами ж тебя трахать. О, или тебе бы этого было достаточно? — полюбопытствовала Тина.

— Ты хранишь страпон в полицейском участке? — продолжил Тодд марафон тупых вопросов.

— Угу. Ну, а вдруг секс? — пожала плечами Тина.

— Очень практично, — на автомате похвалил Тодд, а потом все-таки догадался возмутиться. — Тина, блин! Я не собираюсь ничего пихать себе в задницу.

— Чувак, ты сам попросил тебя отыметь, — Тина помахала страпоном у него перед носом.

— Да блядь, метафорически! — воскликнул Тодд. И вдруг расхохотался. Ну а чего он ожидал, чтобы в его жизни хоть что-то оказалось скучным и нормальным? Он уже и думать забыл об этих понятиях — с того самого момента, как в окно его квартиры влез один настырный детектив.

— Кто ж тебя знал, — с легкой обидой протянула Тина. — Ты в курсе вообще, что выглядишь так, словно прям нуждаешься в том, чтобы тебя отымели?

— Ладно, — отсмеявшись, сказал Тодд. Непонятно, что Тина имела в виду, но хрен с ним. — Слушай, я вообще за эксперименты. Но не думаю, что сейчас мне стоит… В общем, может, ты не против чего-то… ну, стандартного?

— Да как два пальца обоссать, — поиграла бровями Тина и метко забросила страпон в стоящую на стеллаже корзину.

— Более стандартного, — хохотнул Тодд. — Золотой дождь — точно не мое.

— Тебе, может, в стендаперы податься, детка? — съязвила Тина, прижимая Тодда к стенке.

Ответить Тодд не успел, потому что в этот момент его, наконец-то, поцеловали. И шутить шуточки мгновенно перехотелось. Потому что было _здорово_. Тина целовала дразняще, хаотично. Он не успевал поймать ритм, и это только подзадоривало.

Тодд расстегнул последние пуговицы на ее и так держащейся на честном слове рубашке. Изучающе провел ладонями по подтянутому животу, бокам, спине. Тина одобрительно замычала и углубила поцелуй.

В висках стучало.

Тодд осторожно сунул руку за пояс ее шортов и вопросительно замер. Волосы на лобке были короткие, мягкие, приятно щекотали подушечки пальцев. Тина чуть шире расставила ноги и с энтузиазмом ухватила его за задницу.

Ладно, это однозначно «да».

Член безапелляционно пульсировал, демонстрируя всю степень своей заинтересованности в происходящем. Тодд двинул ладонь дальше — по клитору, между половыми губами, до входа. Тина была мокрой. Она жарко выдохнула, разрывая поцелуй.

— А ты быстро, — негромко отметил Тодд, надеясь, что голос не звучит сейчас слишком уж самодовольно.

— У меня на тебя очень стоит, — невозмутимо пояснила Тина.

— И у меня на тебя очень стоит.

— Какая удача, — хищно улыбнулась Тина и потянулась к его ширинке. Тихо звякнула расстегнутая пряжка. Тодда вело от веселого предвкушения. — У тебя резинка-то есть?

— Нет. Это обязательно? — негромко уточнил Тодд. Трахаться хотелось — пиздец. Решать практические задачи его мозг отказывался.

— Тодд Бротцман, не будь мудаком. Тебе не идет, — укорила Тина, немедленно выскользнула из его рук и направилась к двери.

Тодд испытал смесь разочарования и чувства вины. Ну вот, и правда, обязательно ему быть мудаком? Особенно, когда назревает клевый секс.

Но Тина, похоже, не собиралась обламывать себе секс из-за его мудачества. Распахнув дверь, она громко заорала:  
— Эй, у кого-нибудь гондон есть?

Ей ответило сразу несколько голосов. Суть ответов сводилась к тому, что в полицейском участке сейчас находится немалое количество гондонов, и все они — двуногие и пьяные. Но кое-кто все же воспринял вопрос серьезно.

Это был Дирк.

Тодд с легким охуением наблюдал, как тот подходит к Тине и протягивает ей пару маленьких плоских квадратиков. Э-э-э, что? Нет, Тодд, конечно, подозревал, что ничто человеческое Дирку не чуждо. Но чувак пару дней назад вывалился на него из багажника машины, упавшей с дерева, в одной тюремной робе! При нем не было буквально ничего! И он озаботился наличием у себя презервативов?

Мозг переживал жесткий когнитивный диссонанс. Похоже, Тодд так откровенно пялился, что Дирк это почувствовал. Он поднял глаза и встретился с Тоддом взглядом. Выражение его лица было чуть печальным и ласковым.

Что. Происходит.

Тина благодарно похлопала Дирка по плечу. До того, как она вошла в подсобку и захлопнула дверь, Дирк улыбнулся Тодду одними глазами, а потом стал эксцентричным собой — скорчил живую одобрительную рожу и показал большие пальцы.

Ла-а-адно.

— У тебя отличные друзья, — сказала Тина.

— Сложно поспорить, — улыбнулся Тодд, аккуратно притягивая ее к себе за талию. Обычно в подобной ситуации он уже с десяток раз почувствовал бы себя неуверенно. Но сейчас все ощущалось как приятная игра, в которой никто не собирается ставить ему оценок. Как Тодд и предполагал, с Тиной было легко и весело.

Она быстро лизнула его губы и тут же поцеловала — глубоко, жадно, сталкиваясь зубами, прижимаясь ближе. Держать в руках ее гибкое тело было до одури клево. Тодд провел руками от лопаток до поясницы, сжал крепкие ягодицы. Немного ослабив объятия, протиснул руку между их телами, чтобы положить ладонь на маленькую упругую грудь.

— Сиськи не трогай, — Тина мягко, но уверенно отвела его руку. — Мне не по кайфу.

— Окей, — кивнул Тодд. — А что по кайфу?

— С тем, чтобы трахнуть меня, справишься, ковбой? — Тину подмигнула ему и расстегнула и так слабо затянутый ремень на шортах. Быстро стянула их с трусиками вниз и переступила ногами. — На стол?

— На стол, — одобрил Тодд и приподнял ее, усаживая на хлипкий столик. Она обхватила ногами его бедра, провела ладонью по оттопыренной ширинке.

— Ого, вот это мне нравится, — констатировала она, притянула за шею и чувствительно укусила за нижнюю губу.

— Ауч, — протестующе сказал Тодд.

— Сбреши еще, что не понравилось.

— Понравилось, — спокойно признал Тодд и тут же охнул — ловкие пальцы Тины все-таки расправились с молнией на его штанах и обхватили член.

— Да у тебя не только музыкальные данные выдающиеся, — довольным тоном сказала она, неспешно двигая кулаком от основания до головки.

— Мне просто нечем сейчас придумать остроумный ответ, — выдохнул Тодд, упираясь потной ладонью в столешницу.

Тина самодовольно хмыкнула и потянула вниз штаны с трусами. Освобожденный член радостно хлопнул по животу и гордо выпрямился. Тина достала презерватив из кармашка рубашки и ловко дернула уголок упаковки зубами.

— Я умею надевать резинки ртом, — она с намеком приподняла брови.

— Клево, — совершенно искренне восхитился Тодд. — Научишь потом. А сейчас можно и руками обойтись.

— Какой ты скучный, — упрекнула Тина, раскатывая презерватив по его члену.

— То-то ты вся течешь.

— Ох, детка, надо было тебе язык прикусить, чтобы не выступал, — удручилась Тина, раздвинув ноги шире и нетерпеливо подавшись вперед, когда Тодд провел головкой каменного, изнывающего члена по клитору.

— Ты б не ерзала и не язвила. Детка, — передразнил ее Тодд. — А то я сейчас ка-а-ак промахнусь…

— Пиздец испугал. Это же ты тут трясешься за свою священную жопу, — отбрила Тина и обхватила ладонями его задницу.

Тодд вошел одним длинным, слитным движением. Оба на мгновение замерли и одновременно удовлетворенно выдохнули. Это было что-то невообразимое. Тодд понятия не имел, ощущается все так остро из-за любовного заклятия или из-за того, что у него впервые за черт знает сколько времени случился кайфовый секс — без неловкостей, недоговорок и прочей стремной хуеты. Да и важно ли это? Важно, что вот прямо сейчас — хорошо.

Тина была как теплая вода — ласковая, окутывающая, стремительная, смывающая усталость и тревогу, которая, несмотря на заклинание Сьюзи, продолжала маячить где-то на периферии. Тодд уткнулся лбом ей в плечо и… Растворился. Они двигались плавно, синхронно, мягко водя ладонями по спинам друг друга.

Это было чудесно.

Ее растрепанные волосы щекотали Тодду щеку. Тина тихонько застонала и опустила руку к промежности. Тодд завороженно, не прекращая двигаться, наблюдал, как ее пальцы кругами скользят по клитору. Грудь, так и не освобожденная из веселенького оранжевого лифчика, возбужденно вздымалась.

Перед глазами заплясали белые точки. Наверное, это слишком быстро? Или все окей? Тина не осудит, если он не будет думать о дохлых крысах и прочей мути, чтобы продержаться подольше? Потому что Тодд вовсе не хотел и не собирался сейчас думать о дохлых крысах. Даже если бы и хотел — вряд ли смог. Тодд мог думать только о том, какая Тина горячая — внутри, снаружи, везде, и он точно сейчас испепелится к хуям.

Особенно если двигаться еще чуть-чуть быстрее.

Столик опасно скрипел и с каждым толчком бухал в стену. Звуки отдавались в голове Тодда набатом, а потом на несколько долгих секунд он перестал слышать и удары, и стоны Тины — слышал лишь гулкий стук собственного сердца, пока кончал, вцепившись дрожащими пальцами в узкие белые бедра.

А потом мир снова ворвался в него через барабанные перепонки. Звучный, восхитительный мир — тяжелое дыхание у уха, многоголосый смех за дверью и нестройный гитарный перебор где-то в отдалении.

— Блин, ну чува-а-к, я была уже почти, — простонала Тина, немного откидываясь назад и упираясь одной рукой в столешницу позади себя.

— Как досадно, что ты слишком далеко закинула страпон, правда? — едва отдышавшись, подмигнул Тодд, аккуратно стянул презерватив, завязал узлом и забросил под стол. Боже, Хоббс их всех убьет.

— А ты не такой скучный, каким хочешь показаться, — с легким ехидством похвалила Тина.

— Не думай обо мне слишком хорошо, — прошептал Тодд ей на ухо. — Только стандартный секс, помнишь?

Он поцеловал ее в шею, острые ключицы и опустился на колени. Вопросительно глянул снизу вверх.

— Я за обеими руками, — одобрительно кивнула Тина, двигаясь поближе и устраиваясь на столе поудобнее.

Тодд провел ладонями по раздвинутым ногам. Коснулся губами внутренней стороны бедра. Скользнул большим пальцем по клитору, легонько надавливая. Тина дышала часто-часто. Тодд подумал, что с десяток лет назад у него бы уже снова стоял. Сейчас он ощущал только приятную истому и желание доставить удовольствие.

К своему стыду, Тодд не то чтобы часто это делал раньше. Но перед ним была Тина — мокрая, возбужденно дышащая, в шаге от оргазма. Тодду не хотелось уныло рефлексировать над своим печальным опытом. Тодду хотелось попробовать ее на вкус.

Тина оказалась острая и сладкая. Как шоколад с перцем. Тодд до этого и представления не имел, что женщины бывают такими охуенными на вкус. Пахла она так же — остро и сладко. Ей-богу, еще чуть-чуть — и у него снова встанет.

Тодд обхватил губами клитор и с нажимом провел языком. И еще раз. Тина заерзала, уперлась ступней ему в плечо.

— Эй, помягче чуток, — просяще прошептала она. — Не надо пытаться стереть мне клитор языком.

Тодд бы заржал, если бы не был в этот момент немного занят. Просьбу он, конечно, исполнил и почти сразу же получил результат: Тина запустила пальцы ему в волосы и плавно толкнулась навстречу. Окей, принцип понятен. Продолжаем в том же духе.

— О, блядь, — выдохнула Тина, надавливая ладонью на затылок, прижимая ближе. Ее бедра напряглись. — Остановишься — я тебя бутылкой из-под вискаря выебу.

Тодд буквально застонал от разочарования, что не может ответить. Потому что ему в голову моментально пришло с десяток колких шуточек. Вместе с тем быть выебанным бутылкой из-под вискаря он все же не горел, а потому просто продолжил работать языком, слегка ускорив темп.

Тина коротко вскрикнула, резко дернулась и замерла. Ее тело обмякло, бедра расслабились, ступня соскользнула с плеча Тодда. Влажная кожа горела под пальцами. Тодд медленно поднялся и встретил полупьяный от пережитого оргазма, искристый взгляд Тины.

— Помягче, значит? — с игривой насмешкой спросил Тодд. — Полная оторва Тина Теветино любит помягче…

— Эй, я не поняла, — с деланной строгостью сощурилась Тина. — Это что, оральный шейминг?

Они дружно от души расхохотались.

— Оральный шейминг, — простонал Тодд, утирая слезы. — Ты сокровище!

— Ты тоже классный, Тодд Бротцман, — ласково и почти серьезно ответила Тина.

Они несколько секунд смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом крепко обнялись. Тодд почувствовал, как тонкие пальцы небрежно перебирают волосы у него на затылке. Было приятно до мурашек.

— Сейчас бы косячок, — мечтательно протянула Тина.

— Тебе мало того, что мы обдолбаны неведомой блядской магической хуйней? — с укором спросил Тодд, размыкая объятия.

— Не чувствую разницы, я всегда такая, — невозмутимо ответила Тина, слезла со стола и стала одеваться. — И насчет этого. Не вздумай наутро испытывать неловкость или еще какую-то поебень. Я-то точно с этим не столкнусь, а вот за тебя переживаю.

— Разберусь без сопливых, — шутливо отбрил Тодд, натягивая штаны.

— Ну и чудненько! — Тина хлопнула его по плечу и вылетела из подсобки с громким криком. — Наро-о-од! Королеве этой тусовки срочно нужен косяк! Я только что потрахалась с рок-звездой!

Толпа ответила ей дружным восторженным воплем. Тодд фыркнул под нос и не сдержал глупой счастливой улыбки, чувствуя, как под ребрами разливается ленивое тепло. Эта ночь была восхитительна. И она только начиналась.


End file.
